The Human Trafficking Escape
by Ghostskuller
Summary: First story. Will put more chapters when i can, so please R&R and be nice. Just a little story i thought of when I was bored. When Jack gives his 12 year old duaghter to the lone sharks and they sell her to the human trafficking people, Jack will do everything he can to save his daughter. Follow Jack and Lilly on this 2 sided story which will end with a bang for them.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Human Trafficking Escape**_

"Come on, hand it over now. We aint got all day," he said in a sneering tone. "Dad, I wanna go home," Lilly said in a frantic voice. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH LITTLE MISSY! KNOW YOUR PLACE AS A KID AND KEEP QUITE!" he yelled angrily. "Hey, don't you raise your voice at my daughter! She just wants to go home! Besides I told you, I'll have the tribute by tomorrow!" Jack said angrily. "Fine. If you won't pay, than we'll just have to burn the place down along with your family," he said as a smirk crept upon his face. "No! Don't! Please, do whatever you want with me but leave my family alone. Please," Jack whispered as he fell to his knees. "Alright. Then give us your daughter there. She'll make a fine trophy," he snickered. "No! Don't take my daughter. Please. I beg you," Jack sobbed. "Dad are you o..." "Would you rather us do the first option! Doesn't matter to us. Either one works." He interrupted. "Alright, alright. Please be nice to her." Jack sobbed. "Don't worry; we'll take care of her as if she were our own. Heh," he snickered. "Honey, they're going to take you for a while. Don't worry though, I'll come for you soon so be good," Jack whispered in his daughter's ear. "But dad, I don't want to go with them. I want to go with you," Lilly begged. "I know honey, I know. But you have to go with them just for a little while, ok?" Jack whispered. "Aw, how cute. Just kidding. Come here little missy!" he said as he yanked her towards him. "Easy with her. She's only 12 years old," jack pleaded. "Oh, don't worry. We'll be really gentle with her."

Its not the best but it's my first so be nice. Please R&R. I have ideas for the rest of the story but it will take me a while to update, give me ideas if you can.


	2. Chapter 2: The Parent Fight

I know I haven't posted for along time but heres what i have so far for the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy. FYI with a spoilyer alert: There's a twist coming up in next chapter see if you can see it coming. Trust me it's easy to figure out what it is. Just look at the name and reread chapter 2 and send in your thoughts.

**_The Human Trafficking Escape: Chapter 2_**

**"**Come here little missy!" he said as he yanked her towards him. "Easy with her. She's only 12 years old," jack pleaded. "Oh, don't worry. We'll be really gentle with her." Jack thought over and over.

***_Later that night*_**

_"_Honey, what's wrong?" Terra asked her husband Jack worried that something might be wrong. "You've been drinking alot more than usual. Is everything okay?" "...no...everything not okay." Jack repleyed taking another sip. "...they took her...and...I couldn't do anything about it." "Honey, what happened? I'm your wife, let me help." Terra told her husband now on edge. "...*sigh*...You remember when we took that trip to Japan, and you didn't know how I got the money to aford it?. Well,...I...got it from the lone sharks. But for the past 2 months they've been riding me about paying them back. I have their money but it's in a secrete vault that's heavilly guared and it'll take me a day to get in it and get the money I've been saving for them." Jack told her as he again took another sip. "Uh huh. So what's the problem?" Terra asked confused. "...Since I didn't have the money on me today, they took the one thing I did have on me that was of value." Jack hesitlly told his wife. "What would that b...You...you don't mean..." Terra's voice was trembling as Jack shook his head and took another drink. "YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD LET THEM TAKE HER!? SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! HOW COULD YOU NOT PROTECT HER LIKE YOU SAID YOU ALWAYS WERE GOING TO!?" Terra yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO!? HUH!? THEY HAD GUNS! I HAD NOTHING! I COULDN'T PROTECT HER!" Jack screamed in repley as he slamed his drink on the table. "GO GET HER BACK! GO GET HER BACK RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, JUST GET OUR KID BACK! YOU UNDERSTAND?" Terra yelled at Jack ferious. "I TOLD YOU! I HAVE THE MONEY BUT IT'LL TAKE ME AWHILE TO GET IT OUT OF THE VUALT! STOP RIDING MY ASS FOR EVERY FUCKING THING I DO! I TRYED TO PROTECT HER. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE OTHER OPTION WAS!? HUH!? IT WAS BURN MY BUISNESS DOWN ALONG WITH MY ENTIRE FAMILY OR LET THEM TAKE HER TILL I BROUGHT THE MONEY. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD OF A DECION THAT WAS FOR ME! DON'T YOU THING I HAVE ENOUGH GUILT FROM IT ALREADY!?" Jack screamed as he threw his bottle at the wall breaking into tiny peices. "I'll go get the money and get her tomarrow. The first thing I do will be that. Trust me. I wont let them have her any longer okay?" "...fine...as long as you get our baby back, it doesn't matter how you do it." Terra quitely repleyed sitting down on the couch. "Alright. Now lets clean up that mess before the dog gets into it." Jack said walking over to the wall where he through his glass.

Well there's another chapter down. Again sorry for the lateness, I have alot going on. R&R please. Also, sorry if there isn't any action in it, that comes in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Begining of War

**_ The Human Trafficking Escape: Chapter 3: The Betrayel and the Begining of War_**

"Number _428! _Calling _428!_" The loud speaker spoke. A man wearing a buissnes suit stood up and grabbed a briefcase. The briefcase was made with a code lock. Of course you couldn't input the code untill you put in the right key. Hey walked over to the nearest booth and showed his ticket along with his pass card. He then walked over to a couple of security guards who were wearing bullet proof vests and armed with M4A1's. The one Guard who didn't have an M4A1 walked up and asked him to open his suitcase. His hand held tightly to his side arm which was an M9 pistol incase he had to pull it out fast. The case opened and the guard looked inside. "Your clear, please put your suitcase on the lift and walk through the metal detector," The guard told the man. The man did so, and grabbed his briefcase and couniuted on. He came to a room which required a pass code. He entered the code and the door slid open. He walked in and the door slid shut. He looked around examening the square room which had plenty of guards, all but one holding CM901's. He walked across the room to the guard that only had a side arm. "Good Morning Mr. Spark. Are you ready?" The guard asked. "Of course," Mr. Spark answered seriously. They both put in their key cards and put in a key. "On the count of three we turn. Ready. 1, 2, 3," The guard singnaled. They both turned there keys and the door slid open and the man walked in. He was now in a small square room whiched turned out to be an elavator. "Please enter room password," a voice came on the speakers. The man puched in the numbers 1945762. "Room 39 selected. Welcome Jack Spark," The voice welcomed. The elavator moved down for a minute then stoped. "Please enter door password," The voice spoke again. He entered the numbers 54559. The door slid open and there were at least 20 guards aiming ACR 6.8's at him. "Code Phrase?" One guard asked. "...Sparky, You are my one true Love and I will ALWAYS be with you," Jack answered. The guards stopped aiming at him and he walked toward another door. This door was different though. Insted of inputing a code, there were 2 scaners put in the wall. He put his hand on one while the other scaned his eye. The door opened and he walked in. He took out one last key and pluged it into the wall. Lights came on and a door opened. There were only a few stacks of cash lieing on a table. everything else was locked up.

Jack opened his suitcase and put the money in. He then left the highly secured vualt. When Jack got into his car, he turned his GPS on and clicked Sharks. The GPS then led him to the lone sharks HQ. Jack walked in and stepped into an elavator. He clicked floor 3. The elavator then went up and he steped out when the door opened. There were 2 guys armed with G36C's standing next to the elavator door and 7 more along the hallway. Jack walked into a room where 5 more people armed with G36C's were guarding. Plus there were 2 men standing next to a desk. Both had to be carrying Desert Eagles and a man sitting in a chair behind the desk. "So, you have the money?" The man spoke. "Right here. You remember our deal right?" Jack asked. "Well of course. I'm usually a man of reason exept when you pissed me off. Now open the suitcase and give it here. Then you'll get what you want." He spoke coldly. Jack felt uneasy as if he shouldn't but he did as he was told. "Good. Your duaghter isn't here," He said. "What!? Where is she!?" Jack said raising his voice. "She's in Iran. We sold her to some Human Trafficking people who paid good money. 2 million for her. Normally they would have only paid us $500,000 but they said it was very rare they saw a kid as buetiful as yours and thus pay a large sum for them," He spoke coldly. "What!? What about our deal!? You said you would give me my duaghter back if I paid you back. " Jack angerly said. "No, the deal was, you give me my money, and I tell you where she is. I told you, I kept my end of the bargen and so have you. Now leave before I have my guards throw you out," He said starting to raise his voice. "I'm not leaving till you give me my kid!" Jack repleyed fuirous. "Fine. Guards, throw him out," He said. A guard moved up to him and aimed. Jack quickly grabbed his gun and pulled it out of the guards hand. The guard yelped he was caught of guard for this. Jack than fired at the other guard by the door and shot at the others. He grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the door. He started running and shooting hitting almost every guard in the hallway. A guard came running from another hallway and ran right in front of a bullet. The bullet hit his head and close lined him. Jack quickly double timed it to the elavator and closed the doors. When the doors opened, he ran out got in his car and drove. Only one of the shark lone cars were after him.

Jack turned corners and dodged cars as if he had done so a hundred times before. He drifted around a corner and looked back to shoot at the other car but he didn't have to. As he looked back he saw the other car get hit by a train. He was dumb enough to test the train. Jack drove off and didn't look back. He just kept driving. The only time he looked back was in his mirror which showed an explosion. Jack partly smirked and coniuted to drive off.

Another chapter done and who knows how many more to go. I'm sorry if the vilence wasn't what you were expecting. I'll try to work on it. Please R&R and give me ideas if you have any although I basiclly have the whole story noted in my mind. But that can always change. Otherwise those ideas can be put into another story.


End file.
